Voltron Youtube AU
by PowerFan132
Summary: When the famous Youtube Channel Voltron reveal what happened to the one who brought them together, they create a raffle of sorts, you have to be lucky to win, Keith enters, and wins, now will he be able to follow through with his brother's wishes, or will he fail horribly, will he find love and friendship, or will he be alone, as he always has been?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, since I might be a little rusty I'm going to start a new story to kind of jump start my skills, if you wanna word it like that, don't worry, it should just take at minimum, two to three chapters.**

* * *

Keith had been up for the past hour refreshing the tab for Voltron

 _-hold on, let me explain to who who Voltron are, they are a joint YouTube channel who started out last year, and they had made their way up the charts rather quickly; it consists of, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Black, those five form up the individual channels that create Voltron: BlueBeauty is a Beauty guide, posting tips and tutorials with her caretaker, RedAlien is a comedian, creating the most interesting videos, as well as the funniest with the stuff he comes up with, and if you can't tell, his solo videos mainly include alien jokes, his favorite being a rivalry between two alien species he made up, the Alteans and the Galra, then we have GreenGeek, nobody knows their true gender, seeing as they are usually only in challenge videos, mainly manning the camera, well, they are face cam-less gamer, finally we get to YellowRelief, his channel is a baking channel, mainly consisting of cake tutorials as well as never missing his yearly seasonal how-to, and finally Black_ _Plasma, he along with GreenGeeks brother, man a science channel, well, they cohost, they go by two names, Greens brother, TheMadness and Black, well, BlackPlasma, it is a workout/science channel to be honest. odd thing is, Black never misses a video, but lately he hasn't been in any, and this was very worrying, well now, let's get back to the story shall we?-_

You see, Voltron had made a twitter post, that stated that they were finally going to reveal where Black has been for the past five months, and he was pretty much their number one fan; When they launched their merch, he had bought five of everything, each item in the color of somebody on the channel.

"Come on." he muttered, his Texan accent slipping through in his determination, "Finally!" He exclaimed, instantly plugging in his headphones once the video began to play.

* * *

"Hey guys! Voltron here, and as you notice, we're missing somebody from our couch, and sadly that person is Black, but, there's a reason for that," Lance paused to look between Hunk and Allura, the two nodding before turning back to the camera, his voice losing its happy cheery tone, turning into a more downer and serious one, "Five Months ago he got into a car crash, he's been hospitalized for the entire time, well, we recently found out-" "And by recently we mean last night." Allura interrupted, her british accent worrisome, Lance giving her a small glare before starting up again, "Yes, last night we received news on his condition," Lance paused again, to look behind the camera, a small frown taking his features, clearly seeing something that the viewers could not. "He got released last night, but..." Lance paused once again, gesturing for Allura or Hunk to continue, Allura sighed before straightening up and turning to the camera.

"He was hurt bad, but not as bad as his arm was, they had to amputate it." Allura paused to get up off the couch, coming back seconds later forcing somebody else to sit down with them, "This is Green, she knows more about his condition than we do, Green take it away." She finishes and gestures for Lance and Hunk to move off camera.

"Well, you see, the bone in his right arm was completely shattered, there was a metal rod sticking all the the way through it when they found him, if the Police and Ambulance had been any later, he would have died from severe blood loss, the doctors recommend he gets a prosthetic, he agreed, but we found out earlier this morning that he's leaving the channel, that's right, I regret to inform you of this, but BlackPlasma is leaving Voltron." Pidge finished by getting up, only to be forced back down by this time, Lance, "So, in honor of Black, we will be showing a montage of his best moments on the channel, and there's a little hidden surprise, in the background of each section there's a number, collect them all and they will form Green's phone number, we will only allow one person to find them, after that they will be removed from this video." Allura came back on camera and sat next to Lance, "Whoever is the first to find the entire phone number, will be invited to join the channel, as the new Black." Hunk sat next, "That's right, the lucky guy or girl will be able to join the crew as the new pilot of the Black mantle, now don't get confused, this switch is only for this channel, Black will still be in charge of his original channel once he gets back up to speed." Hunk made way from the camera allowing Pidge to be seen once again, "As Yellow said, we're looking for a Black replacement, now, let the race...BEGIN!" She screamed.

* * *

Keith was stunned, Black was injured, how come they never told the viewers about this before today, furthermore, he grabbed his pen and paper and set off searching,.

roughly half an hour later he grabbed his phone with a shaking hand, and dialed the number he had written down.

 _"Hello?"_

He heard spoke from the other end of the phone, he let out a small gasp and quickly took a few deep breathes.

"Yes, is this Green I'm speaking to, from Voltron?" He asked, silently praying that the number wasn't a practical joke.

 _"Yes, may I ask how you got this number?"_

"I got it from your latest video, I am now curious, am I the first person to call?" He asked, once again, silently praying.

 _"Yes, actually you are, I honestly wasn't expecting somebody to figure out the number that quick."_

"Oh thank god, I thought I was too late."

 _"Nope, you're literally the first person besides Yellow, Red, and my brother to call this number, may I ask who I'm speaking to?"_

"Keith, Keith Kogane."

 _"Well Keith, the invitation into the crew is open, we live in Miami, mind if I ask where you live?"_

Keith's eyes widened and his breath hitched,

"I live in Miami too, mind if I ask the address?"

 _"Not at all, it's xxxx Alfor Street."_

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow, if that's a day you upload."

If Keith was being honest, he had already known that Shiro had been hurt, I mean, why wouldn't his adopted brother not know, and if he was being really honest, Shiro had made him promise to take his place on Voltron had anything ever happened to him, that biggest fan thing, it was all just an act, an act to help support his brother, the only person in the world that he cares about, the only person he would die without.

 _"That's alright, we were all going to film a gaming video tomorrow anyways, but I guess we could change things up."_

"Wait, instead of doing an introduction, why not just have me as a surprise, not show until I'm actually playing." Keith suggested, another part of his scripted inner monologue, yes, he had this whole conversation planned out, there's no way he would be able to talk to her without it being that way.

 _"That's...Actually a great idea! Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, I'll message the others and let them know to expect a new face in the studio."_

"Alright, I'll be there, bye."

 _"Bye."_ And with those words spoken the two of them hung up, Keith tossed his phone onto the dresser next to his bed, finally letting sleep consume his being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voltcom 2:30 P.M.**

 **Members: 5:**

 **Green - Online**

 **Red 2.0- Online**

 **Blue 2.0 - Online**

 **Yellow - Offline**

 **Black - Online**

* * *

 **Blue 2.0: Wait, you're telling me that a fan managed to be able to crack the entire phone number in only half an hour?**

 **Green: Yup, I was impressed myself, considering how well I hid each individual number.**

 **Red 2.0: Yeah, like hiding one within the white in Shiro's hair was the best hiding place.**

 **Green: Shaddup.**

 **Blue 2.0: I still can't believe it, Shiro is really leaving us, I thought it would always be me who left next, I don't really fit in with you all, and not to mention, that Blue is your color Lance, I can't just take that away.**

 **Red 2.0: How many times have we gone over this, if anybody deserves to wear the channels mantle of Blue Paladin, it's you 'Lura, I don't really feel in place being Red, I mean, Shiro's boyfriend was Red, not me, I'll never be able to fill those shoes.**

 **Black: Well, since I'll be leaving this chat after this session, I just want to say this,**

 **No matter who leaves, this channel will always be like a family, when Adam left I felt hurt, but, at least I know why he left, he was being sent into space to do his job, I'm leaving because I lost my arm, that crash...it made me realize how short life can be, I want to spend however much time I have left with my family, whether it be dying a week from now from exhaustion, or a year from a bullet to the heart, you can never tell how much time you have left before you die, it could be day, weeks, or even years, all we know is that we live in the present doing what we love, making videos to make people happy, my very first comment when I first started out, it made me cry, it was an over weight man thanking me for helping me turn his life around, saying that 'If I didn't discover your videos, I would have died from over eating', that one comment helped me get to where I am today, if I hadn't received that one comment, I wouldn't have continued, and I wouldn't have befriended Matt, I wouldn't have met you all, and we wouldn't have created Voltron.**

 **Blue 2.0: My very first comment brought me to tears too, it was a girl who thought she was so ugly that if she hadn't been applying make up, she would never be pretty enough to find love, but she said my videos helped her turn that around, because at the end of that very same video, I went on to talk about how wearing to much make-up would cover up your natural beauty, how if people wore too much, they would be essentially becoming somebody they're not, that's why I made BlueBeauty, to inspire people to show more of their natural beauty, her username was Balmera.**

 **Red 2.0: I had severe stage fright, but what teenage boy wouldn't, then when I found out about comedy, I decided to film a video and upload it, I got nothing but positive feedback, mainly because throughout the video, you could tell I was struggling to leave the view of the camera and just cry, then came the creation of the Altean's and Galra, and their little rivalry over things like, who could bake a pie the fastest, or who could create a snowman the size of a house, around those videos I had built up my confidence, if it wasn't for my Subscribers, I wouldn't be how I am today.**

 **Green: Sorry guys, I'm just not ready to share my backstory yet...**

 **Blue 2.0: It's alright, we understand Katie.**

 **Red 2.0: Don't worry about it.**

 **Black: Yeah, we understand.**

 **Green: Thanks guys...well Shiro, I guess this is goodbye...**

 **Black: Yeah.**

 **Black: Tell Hunk I said bye.**

 **Black has left the chat**

* * *

Pidge sighed as she switched her phone off, she brought her knees up to her chest and curled her head into them, allowing her tears to fall freely.

"If only they knew..." She whispered, looking up to reveal a picture frame glistening in the darkness.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

Keith was parked in front of the building that Pidge had told him they were located at, she had also told him to bring along some stuff he owns, he shrugged it off as he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked in, the sight he was greeted with was not what he had expected; The room was filled with the sounds of playful taunting and laughter, Lance was holding Pidge's controller above him, she was jumping up to try and grab it from him.

Keith cleared his throat, causing all eyes in the room to fall on him, the sight of it made him anxious, made him want to run out of the building and return home, but he knew he couldn't, after all, a promise is a promise, before he knew it, the tan skinned boy who every body knew as Red, was in front of him, looking him over, almost as if inspecting him for something, his mood instantly lightens as he grins, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder, "You must be the new guy," Lance began, before offering out his hand, "Name's Lance, or as you know me, Red, but I was also the original Blue." Keith took Lance's hand hesitantly, torn between not wanting to be rude, and as stated earlier, running out of the building and returning home.

"Keith." He says as he takes and shake's Lance's hand.

Pidge comes barreling up and quickly grabs her controller, "Name's Katie, but I prefer to go by Pidge." She says, running away as Lance chases after her.

From a short distance, Keith could hear a woman chuckling, before turning her gaze to him. "My name is Allura." She says, offering him her hand in the same manner as Lance had.

"Nice to m-meet you." Keith stuttered, he hadn't planned on them introducing themselves, he assumed that they would've assumed that he knew their names already, Allura's eyes twinkled with excitement, before she quickly shoved her face right next to his. "You have an accent just like Shiro does!" She squealed, her eyes once again twinkling as she grabbed his hands and pulled him along behind her, before Keith knew it he had been pulled into the kitchen, greeted by the hunk -no pun intended- of a man holding a mixing bowl and humming an unfamiliar tune, "Hunk, meet our new Black Paladin!" Allura screeched, startling the man into nearly dropping the bowl, before he caught it once again.

"Allura, you can't keep scaring me like that," Hunk whined, setting down the mixing bowl and offering his hand, "Name's Hunk, but you probably know me as YellowRelief, mind if I ask what your channel name is, we need to update our links," Hunk turns to shoo Allura out when he notices Keith tensing up, "There, we're all alone, I know what you're going through, it's anxiety isn't it?" He asks, taking note of when Keith nods, "I thought so, Lance used to be like that too, I used to help him through it, so, just come to me when you feel a panic attack coming on." Hunk states, before returning to the nearly forgotten mixing bowl.

"Marmora," Keith states, his eyes meeting Hunk's, "Excuse me?" He asks, Keith sighs and leans against the counter, "Marmora, that's my channel name, I've only gotten about a thousand subs so far so, it's not really well known." Keith pauses to look directly at Hunk once again, "I sing different songs, my most recent one was a cover for Brave Shine." Keith watches Hunk closely for a negative reaction, but the only one he saw was amazement. "Wow, that must mean you can speak Japanese!" Hunk exclaimed before taking and balling his hands around Keith's, "Please help me, I'm not doing to hot in my foreign languages classes!" Hunk begs, Keith chuckles and smirks mischievously, "Solo si haces tu mejor pastel." He says in Spanish purposely, laughing at the look on Hunk's face, "I speak all languages, I mean, I have to be able to to do covers on the foreign songs."

Suddenly Lance pops his head in the doorway, "Did somebody just ask hunk to make his best cake?" he asks, his eyes twinkling excitedly."I did." Keith states as he slightly raises his hand, a blush from embarrassment forming on his paling face.

"Keith I love you so much right now!" He screeches from the hallway that he had already rushed down; Cheering all the way to the Living Room, most likely to give the others the news.

Hunk chuckles, "Yeah, you'll fit in just fine." Is all he says as he pours the mix into a baking tray.

Minutes later, screams of excitement could be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**The song in this chapter is _The Climb_** **By _Miley Cyrus_**

* * *

"Alright Keith, we're recording in five minutes, make sure you're ready five minutes before the video's done recording, meet me outside the room we record and we'll do the surprise reveal we spoke about." Pidge announced as she led Keith to his home away from home, because apparently the team lives in the building whenever they have a problem going on, "Alright, and how long will the video be?" Keith asked, already pulling his belongings from the bag, "Around thirty minutes long, so you need to be presentable at around oh, let's say 12:25." Pidge says, shutting the door behind her, Keith looks around the room.

 _'This must have been Shiro's room.'_

He thought as he sat down on the bed, it's black blankets soft to the touch, Keith lies down and closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of his new room.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late!" He shouts as he looks up at his clock, the time was now 12:20

* * *

Lance sat down at his seat, and grabbed his headphones, "Hey everybody!" He begins, plugging the headphones in and putting them on, "Now, we have a surprise late on in the video, so for now, enjoy our first part of our new game." The camera cuts to Pidge, now showing her face to the camera.

"Today, we'll be starting a game called Outlast, I heard that it's supposed to be pretty scary, hopefully I'm not disappointed, so, let's get on with it shall we?"

* * *

"Oh no, I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going!" Keith panicked, going into overdrive and rushed down the hallway, that seemed endless.

* * *

"This setting seems to be one of a horror game, hey, Green, you sure this is safe for me to play?" Hunk asked, leaning his head to peer behind the camera, "AHH!" Hunk screamed, when static on a T.V. in-game triggered, "God, Green, you're are not getting any of my famous cake later!"

Pidge pouts from behind the camera, cutting it and gesturing for Allura to head in.

"Alright, now let's take this nice and slow, and wait, who just said little pig? AHHH!"

* * *

"Keith, you made it!" Pidge calls after cutting the final segment, "You brought your guitar with you?" she asked, noting the case in Keith's hand, Keith blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, was I not supposed to?" He asked, now looking up to meet Pidge's eyes, "Nope, I was actually going to have you bring it with you, your introduction will be with a song, I heard from Hunk that you can sing." She announced, everybody in the room lookign up at Keith once again,his feelings having a repeat of when he first walked in.

"Yeah, I can, as I told Hunk I recently did a cover for the song Brave Shine." Keith stated, looking nervously around the room, one by one the team's eyes lit up, Allura and Lance rushing over and pushing him over to the seats, "Pidge, get the camera ready," Allura announced walking away, "Keith you determine what song you want to sing." Lance walked out of view too, Pidge motioning for the minute marker before restarting the camera,

Keith pulls out his old guitar, not many people knew this, but Red had belonged to Keith's Father, and had been left for him after he died.

"Alright, I'm ready," He told Pidge, she started up the camera, "Hi, I'm the new Black Paladin, didn't expect the new face so soon did you all?" Keith paused to let out a chuckle. "Well, neither did I, if I'm being honest -and I completely am- I had almost missed out on the chance to join this channel, mainly because I didn't think I would be able to be serious enough, but then...I met Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow when they're not filming, they have just as much fun as the rest of us, even though I've just been here for a day, I feel as though I've been with the four of them for my whole life, so, I decided to sing a song, to show how, even though I'm a new face, and a new form of talent, I can still be a great addition to the team, I hope all you fans of us accept me as well, because I know they already have." Keith smiles and looks behind the camera to see the four of them silently cheering him on. Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 ** _"I can almost see it,_**

 ** _That dream I'm dreaming but,_**

 ** _There's a voice inside my head saying,_**

 ** _You'll never reach it,,_**

 ** _Every step I'm taking,_**

 ** _Every move I make feels,_**

 ** _Lost with no direction,_**

 ** _My faith is shaking but I,_**

 ** _Gotta keep trying,_**

 ** _Gotta keep my head held high,_**

 ** _There's Always gonna be another mountain,_**

 ** _I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_**

 ** _Always gonna be an uphill battle,_**

 ** _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,_**

 ** _Ain't about how fast I get there,_**

 ** _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_**

 ** _It's the climb,_**

 ** _The struggles I'm facing,_**

 ** _The chances I'm taking,_**

 ** _Sometimes might knock me down but,_**

 ** _No I'm not breaking,_**

 ** _I may not know it,_**

 ** _But these are the moments that,_**

 ** _I'm going to remember most yeah,_**

 ** _Just got to keep going,_**

 ** _And I,_**

 ** _I gotta be strong,_**

 ** _Just keep pushing on, 'cause,_**

 ** _There's always gonna be another mountain,_**

 ** _I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_**

 ** _Always gonna be an uphill battle,_**

 ** _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,_**

 ** _Ain't about how fast I get there,_**

 ** _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_**

 ** _It's the climb, (yeah)_**

 ** _There's always gonna be another mountain,_**

 ** _I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_**

 ** _Always gonna be an uphill battle,_**

 ** _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,_**

 ** _Ain't about how fast I get there,_**

 ** _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_**

 ** _it's the climb,_** ** _(yeah, yeah, ea, ea)_**

 ** _Keep on moving,_**

 ** _Keep climbing,_**

 ** _Keep the faith baby,_**

 ** _It's all about,_**

 ** _It's all about,_**

 ** _The Climb,_**

 ** _Keep the faith,_**

 ** _Keep your faith,_**

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh."_**

Keith opens his eyes to notice the teary eyes of the team, he also felt something wet trailing down his cheeks as well, he pressed a finger to them, wiping them off, he was crying...

* * *

Everybody was sitting in the living room area after that amazing performance, waiting for Keith to leave his room, when they finally caught sight of him, he was holding his bags.

"Keith," Pidge began, noting the look on his face, "Where you going?" She asked, inching closer and placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, only for it to get shrugged off.

"Home." He stated bluntly, resuming his path to the door, only to get blocked by Hunk, "Why?" Hunk asked, hurt flickering into his features for a small second.

Keith looked up at him, "Because I don't belong here." He said, before looking back down, only to be jerked to the side and forced to look at Allura.

"But, you only just got here!" She stated, her British accent coming in full throttle.

"I know, but there's no way I belon-" a slap rang out through the room, as Allura's hand made contact with Keith's cheek

"Don't you say that..." Allura warned before opening her eyes and stared directly at Keith, "That is what I thought when I first arrived as well, heck, I still think that, but let me tell you this, you decided to join us when you walked through that door," Allura pointed to the door," And when you decide to leave after just a day, of course we'll try to stop you, you're a part of this makeshift family now whether you like it or not." Allura finished, taking deep breaths, Lance brought up a computer, "Keith, look at this, the fans _love_ you, they seem to want just videos of you just singing, if tat isn't a sign that you should stay, then I don't know what is!" Lance said pulling up the comment section,

 _TeamVoltron22: +Voltron We need that mans beautiful voice again, please tell me that him just singing is going to become a normal thing!_

 _Voltunion:_ _+TeamVoltron22 Yeah, I agree, that man singing needs to become a norm!_

 _BlueBeautyFan3243: WE NEED HIM SINGING!_

"See, they love you..." Lance said, taking back the laptop, Keith was now torn, if the fans really did want him, he wouldn't want to disappoint them, but the fans haven't met the real him yet, and once they do, it was sure that they would hate him, Keith decided to stare down at his shoes, "I'll be in Black's room if you need me..." Keith said, sitting his bag by the door and running into Shiro's old room.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, now, I have a small thing to request of you, if it's not to much to ask for, I'll have a poll up, it would really help if you could go vote on that, it would help this be able to progress, because, I have a certain ship in mind for this, but I want to make sure you all want it or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The song in this chapter is _Firework_ by _Katy Perry_**

* * *

Keith sat on Shiro's bed, guitar in hand; Simply strumming cords to help calm him down, that was, until he heard a know on the door. "Hey, it's Lance, mind if I come in?" his voice muffled from behind the door, Keith simply shook his head and caved in on himself. "Sure..." He mumbled,.

Lance slid the door open and slipped inside, closing it behind him, sparing a sympathetic glance to Keith before walking over and sliding onto the bed next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lance asked, letting out a small sigh when Keith shook his head. "I understand what your going through, you don't think you're god enough for us, right?"

At this question Keith's head popped up to stare at Lance, "Yeah, that's exactly it..." Keith lied, "I don't believe you, there's something you're not telling me," Lance announced Keith's eyes widened at this statement, looking back up at Lance, "and judging from your reaction, I'd say I was right." Lance assumed, as he brought his legs up to his chest.

Keith sighed, "I guess you're right, I don't feel like I belong...but, It's not for the reasons you think." "Then tell me why!" Lance exclaimed, quickly shifting his gazze to Keith, an unreadable emotion visible. in his eyes.

Keith brought his legs up further to his chest, seeming to try and become as small as possible. "I'm not who I seem to be, I'm not this super fan that you four think I am." Keith brings his hands up to cover his face, he isn't going to allow somebody to see him want to cry.

"Then who are you!" "I'm just Keith!" Keith yelled, finally letting Lance see his face: There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot."I'm just boring good at nothing Keith..." Keith stated, cradling his face within his knees, Lance didn't know what to do, he had never seen anybody look so small; So... _fragile_ , Lance was just wanting to give him all the love in the world, just so Keith wouldn't seem like this, because whether or not Keith liked it or not; He was a part of their family now, and Lance does anything to protect family.

"Sing with me?" Lance finds himself saying, shocked at his own question, "What?" Keith asked, quite shocked as well, if the wide eyes and gaping mouth was anything to go by.

"It's just, you seemed so at peace while you were singing, I just thought that it would help cheer you up..." Lance hesitantly said, rubbing the back of his neck, Keith simply chuckled, lowering his legs back to the floor. "Aright," He looked over to Lance, "But, we need a music room for the full effectiveness of Red." "You named your guitar?" "No...my Dad did." Lance got up and held his hand out. "Well, it's lucky we do have one." He smiled as Keith took his hand.

* * *

"This room was developed for Adam, the original Red of the channel, he was supposed to be a singer, but he got hired to go out to space for the next four years, well, I guess three now." Lance opened the door and pulled Keith in, allowing him to take in the design of the room. Lance sighed, before pulling out a seat and sitting behind the drum set in the corner of the room. "I'm considering leaving Voltron when Adam gets back..." Lance confessed, looking up to see Keith look taken-aback "Why?" He asks, as he begins connecting the sound box wires to Red.

"Because, everybody else offers a bunch to the channel: Pidge the games, Allura the pre-recording makeup, Hunk the food for post-recording, and now you, with your music; All I offer up are jokes, hell, I'll let you in on a secret, Allura joined not even a month after I did and the fans like her more than they do me; I was just adjusting to being Blue, then suddenly I get moved to being Red, it was too much for me to handle, I assume Hunk told you about my anxiety?" Keith nodded, sitting down on the floor. "Well, he assumes it's gone, truth is, it's not, I still get all panicky every time I go in front of the camera, worrying about messing something up, and causing trouble for the others," Lance shifts to look at Keith, "Then you come along, and sing that song, and you've instantly earned a place with the fans, I still don't have the support of all of them, a little under half of them always ask when I'm finally going to leave so that one of them can replace me..."

Keith rather quickly stood up and marched his way over to Lance, clutching a piece of Lance's shirt within his fist. "Don't listen to them, you're the most likable person here, I can tell Pidge and Hunk love you like you're their brother, and Allura loves you like a mother their child, if you left how do you think it would impact them?" Keith shouted, thankful that this room was soundproof.

Lance suddenly found the wall rather interesting. "I just-" "You think you can leave without them feeling hurt, if you do they'll think they did something wrong, me leaving wouldn't effect them as much as you would, that's why I was going to leave, so you guys could find somebody else worthy of being the Black of the channel." Keith admitted, as he strummed Red's strings, feeling comfort in the noise that reverberated throughout the room.

"Are you ready to play?" Keith asked, Lance nodding as he readied the drum sticks.

As Keith began to play, he let himself go free, losing himself to the song.

 _ **"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

 _ **Drifting through the wind**_

 _ **Wanting to start again**_

 _ **Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

 _ **Like a house of cards**_

 _ **One blow from caving in**_

 _ **Do you ever feel already buried deep**_

 _ **Six feet under scream**_

 _ **But no one seems to hear a thing**_

 _ **Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

 _ **'Cause there's a spark in you**_

 _ **You just gotta ignite the light**_

 _ **And let it shine**_

 _ **Just own the night**_

 _ **Like the Fourth of July**_

 _ **'Cause baby you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on show 'em what you're worth**_

 _ **Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"**_

 _ **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

 _ **Baby you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on let your colors burst**_

 _ **Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

 _ **You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down**_

 ** _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_**

 ** _You're original, cannot be replaced_**

 ** _If you only knew what the future holds_**

 ** _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_**

 ** _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_**

 ** _So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_**

 ** _Like a lightning bolt your heart will glow_**

 ** _And when it's time, you'll know_**

 ** _You just gotta ignite the light_**

 ** _And let it shine_**

 ** _Just own the night_**

 ** _Like the Fourth of July_**

 ** _'Cause Baby you're a firework_**

 ** _Come on show 'em what your worth_**

 ** _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

 ** _Baby you're a firework_**

 ** _Come on let your colors burst_**

 ** _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_**

 ** _Boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

 ** _It's always been inside of you, you, you_**

 ** _And now it's time to let it though_**

 ** _'Cause baby you're a firework_**

 ** _Come on show 'em what your worth_**

 ** _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

 ** _Baby you're a firework_**

 ** _Come on let your colors burst_**

 ** _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_**

 ** _Boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Even bright than the moon, moon, moon_**

 ** _Boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"_**

Once the song was over Keith opened his eyes and turned to face Lance. "I'll stay if you do." He said, Lance began grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Only if we can play like this again."

They both laughed and left the room, promising to return there everyday after filming.

* * *

 **So, I mainly did this chapter because I had the urge writing the last chapter to have the two of them play together, the next song I do, (whenever that will be) will feature possibly all of Voltron, Oh, before I forget, don't forget to head to my profile to vote on the poll, I would really like to know, mainly because I'm unsure if the ship I'm thinking of adding is a good one to add.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So people, we finally get to see some Shiro this chapter!**

* * *

"So, Pidge, what else do we have to do today?" Allura asked, taking a bite of the sandwich she had sitting in front of her, Pidge looked up with a maniacal twinkle in her glasses, "Oh not much," she began, turning around her computer, "Aside from getting ready for our segment in YouTube Rewind." At the sight of the message, Allura let out a very high pitched squeal, this caused everybody in the building to run into the room, panic written clearly across their faces.

"Where's the fire!" Lance shrieked, preparing to grab the fire extinguisher, on the wall next to him, Allura began laughing which added even more confusion to the air.

"Guys, we made it into YouTube Rewind!" Allura screeched, her eyes twinkling in excitement, Lance took to blushing and turned his face away from her, silently muttering to himself, "You can rewind me anytime..." Pidge instantly shivers, her Terrible Lance Pick-up Line Senses(TM) tingling, she sent a warning glare to Lance, telling him to back off before she went over and ripped his ear off and stuffed it in his mouth.

Keith simply trudged over and smacked Lance on the back of the head, with a simple "Quit it." before walking back to the far wall and leaning on it. "But, wait, doesn't Youtube Rewind only feature the really big channels?"

Pidge turns to Keith with a look of feign hurt, "Keith, have you forgotten each of us has a separate channel?" She states, a look of amusement now twinkling into existence, "Besides, even if we didn't it's more like it features the channel's viewed most that year, along with the most viewed genre, this year it was gaming, and since this channel does mainly gaming, we were luckily one of the most viewed channels this year." Pidge explained, pulling up the channel's statistics, Keith's eyes widened at the number of views they were getting, he was so startled in fact, that he nearly fell right into Hunk.

"Woah, okay buddy..." Hunk says, leading Keith to the couch, wrapping him into the most mother like hug there is. "Oh yeah," Pidge begins, looking over to see an uncomfortable Keith, "Hunk is the Overprotective brother of our makeshift family, Allura is the Mom, and Lance is the lame brother." She explains, watching as Keith slowly grows more uncomfortable, Pidge leans close and whispers something into Keith's ear, he smiles softly as thanks and raises his hand and tickles Hunk's sides, Hunk ends the hug and bursts out laughing. "S-Stop it!" He cries out between laughs, Keith stops and quickly leaps behind Pidge when Hunk goes in to resume the hug.

Pidge fires Hunk a glare that doesn't know what it means, but Hunk backs away and sits down, Lance who was a witness to all this, has been secretly recording this for his solo channel upload, quietly snickering the whole time before stopping the recording to walk away, to mainly record his intro and outro for the video, editing out the part about Voltron being in rewind, for obvious reasons, but to also take a nap.

When Lance woke up, the first thing he did was he looked at the time and nearly fell out of his seat, it was only two minutes before he had to meet Keith in the music room, he quickly grabbed his drum sticks and booked it over.

* * *

"Lance, how many subs are from your four channels?" Keith asks, shifting his position to look at Lance, they had just finished playing and were now just sitting there relaxing, Lance did the same, "Well, I would say just about all of them, everybody once they joined posted a video letting their fans know to check the channel out, -by the way I recommend you get ready to do that soon, because if you don't do it, Pidge will force some unknown food down your throat- about four fifths of our subscribers are from our individual channels are how many of our fan-base is comprised of, course mine is the smallest, Shiro's was the biggest portion of fans we had, I'm not sure if they'll leave now that he's gone..." Lance stated, his voice wavering at the end.

"Hey, um...Lance," Keith starts, staring over to Lance, the Cuban returning his gaze, Keith's heart picking up it's pace, "I wanted to thank you...for convincing me to stay." Keith says, lowering his head and looking to the floor, "I just...I never showed my face on my channel, I guess I absolutely felt out of place, I just...never sat in front of a camera, I just recorded by voice and added a background." Keith looked up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he gasped as he was pulled into a hug. "I should be the one thanking you," Lance mumbled into Keith's ear, "If it wasn't for you I'd still be thinking about leaving and giving the spot of Red Paladin back to Adam." Lance finally pulled away from the hug and decided to rest his arm on Keith's shoulder. "I just...thanks." Lance whispered before getting up and leaving Keith alone in the room.

* * *

"There you are!" Allura stated when she saw Keith walking out of the music room,"I hope you found everything in there enjoyable?" she asks, creating the friendliest smile imaginable, Keith nods and starts walking towards the kitchen, Allura following close behind, "I need to tell you something..." She mumbled, this statement causes Keith to freeze up and look behind him, "What?" He asks, slightly fearing the answer.

Allura looks up, her eyes holding sorrow, "Adam won't be coming home, and I don't know how to tell Shiro." Allura announces.

Keith's eyes widen at this news, he slowly backs up to sit down in the seat he knew was directly behind him."What happened?" He asks, looking up to see Allura tearing up, Adam was like a brother to Keith, sure if Shiro had married adam like they wanted, he would be an actual brother to him, but that never happened.

Allura looks up, as the flood gates open, "The station he was on, one of the airlocks malfunctioned, he was unlucky to be in the area, he got thrown out into space..." Allura manages to speak in between sobs, even though she didn't finish, Keith had gotten a pretty good idea of what had happened, Adam had died in space, due to not wearing his spacesuit, which he was _expected_ to wear at all times, Allura knew this as fact when Keith began tearing up, she didn't know why he was having this reaction, _'Maybe he's just emotional'_ she thought, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Can you tell me where Shiro lives, I could tell him for you?" Keith asked, Allura looked up surprised, "Well...It should be somebody he knows who tells him, but...I don't know how, and the others don't need more to grieve over..." Allura thought out loud, before finally deciding to write down the address (Which Keith already knew, because once again, he was shiro's brother.) and letting him leave the building, to go see his (even though she didn't know it.) brother.

* * *

When Keith came up to the house, it looked bland as usual: An off white paint job with the type of bushes you only see in comedy shows.

Keith sighed and walked up to the door, and knocked on it, stepping when back when he hears a muffled "Coming from inside.

Shiro's eyes widen when he sees Keith standing there, "Hey, Keith, been a while since you were here." He states, pulling the door further open and gesturing in with his hand. Keith listened and walked in, his eyes meeting the stub where Shiro's arm used to be, feeling a moment of intense sadness when he realized the situation could have been much worse, Shiro notices this and his gaze softens. "Hey, I'm fine, this?" He says, raising his arm to show Keith, "Is nothing, watch, I'll be back on my feet in no time." Keith hesitantly nodded, going over to sit down on the couch that Shiro had placed in the very center of the living room.

"Shiro..." Keith says, using the tone he only ever used when there was bad news, Shiro picked this up instantly and sat down beside the boy. "Y-Yeah...?" he asks hesitantly, his eyes widening.

Keith simply looked up with eyes that held sorrow. "Adam is...Adam is dead."

* * *

Lance had been searching the studio for Keith all morning, but couldn't find him anywhere, he eventually gave up and depressingly made his way to the couch, where he was surprised to find Pidge sitting, usually she waited until at least the afternoon to leave her room, "Hey Pidge." Lance said, sitting down next to the girl, noticing she had Adam's picture in her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, picking up on the younger girl's distress.

Pidge looks up with unshed tears blurring her vision. "I was doing some research," She began, revealing her computer which had been on the NASA reports, "You mean hacking?" Lance asks, as she turns the computer back to face her, "Lance...Adam is gone..." She states, a few tears escaping from the corner of her eyes as she blinked them back, "A-Adam is...d-dead..." She finally allows the tears to fall, bringing up logged deaths, Lance swears he chokes on his own breath, his throat tightens as he raises a hand to feel his cheek, it was wet, but, that was to be expected, one of the people he considered family was gone.

"H-How?" He finds himself asking, even though his brain doesn't seem to want to be working, "Airlock malfunction..." Pidge mumbles, crawling closer to the Latino, curling into his side allowing herself to cry, "I've known for a while, I didn't want to believe it, I started when I found out that Allura was informed since they couldn't reach Shiro..." Pidge mumbles between sobs, Lance wraps his arms around the small girl, thinking back to the first time he met her. "Don't worry Pidge, we'll be alright." He mumbles, tightening his hold on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The song in this chapter is called _This is our Song_ sung in _Camp Rock 2_**

* * *

The next day had been Adam's funeral, all of Voltron had been there, and they had never seen Shiro more devastated, they all spent the day trying to comfort him, Keith had been the one trying his hardest to keep Shiro distracted when the idea struck him; He would have Shiro sing a song, and Keith already had the perfect one in mind.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me set this up guys." Keith said, all five of them stepping back to examine their handiwork: They had hung up pictures of Adam and Shiro, all of them dating back to when the two of them first met, decorations for Shiro's best parties where Adam had been at, along with Adam's old guitar had been set up, Lance and Allura had placed their hands on Keith's shoulders, the teo of them simply nodding their response, "Of course, Shiro has helped each of us through our hard times, now it's our turn to help him." Pidge says, placing a hand on her hip, "By the way," Allura says, everybody turning to face her, "Which one of us is going to go pick up Shiro?" She asks, Keith simply taking a step forwards and shaking his head, "Nobody, he wanted to walk back, to 'clear his mind' he said." Keith explains, a rare smile gracing his features.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening, the five of them all took their positions, crouching down waiting for the light to turn on.

"I'm ho-" Shiro began, turning on the light, Keith and the others popping out and yelling "Surprise!" Shiro stumbled back from shock, catching himself on the shelf that sat near his door.

"Guys, what is this?" Shiro asks, catching his breath as he looks around, tears blurring his vision, Keith was the one to step forwards, walking behind Shiro and pushing him to the couch, before sitting down and grabbing Adam's guitar, "I thought we could help cheer you up by helping you focus on the good times with him instead of the present." Keith says, lightly strumming the guitar, (Which Adam had named Sendak.)

"I also thought we could all sing a song together, to get our focus away from today." Keith states, looking up to reveal his eyes gleaming with pride.

Shiro took a look around the room, a sad sigh leaving his lips as he turned to look at his friends, "You're not going to leave until we do this, huh?" He asks, all five of them shaking their heads.

Shiro sighed again, signalling with his hand for Keith to start playing.

Keith smiled and began, letting Shiro start off, Shiro closes his eyes and pictures Adam smiling.

 **So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya**

 **C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya**

Shiro opens his eyes in surprise as Keith joins in the singing,

 **This is our song**

 **That's all that matters cause**

 **We all belong, right here together**

 **There's nothing better**

 **Than singing along**

 **This is our Summer**

 **This is our song**

Shiro gasps as Pidge and Hunk join in next,

 **Come grab your guitar**

 **Sit by the fire**

 **Cause we all need a song**

 **When we're weary and tired**

 **We'll sit here**

 **Together**

 **And sing it aloud**

Tears begin to cloud his vision once again as Lance and Allura join in to sing as well,

 **This is our song**

 **That's all that matters cause**

 **We all belong, right here together**

 **There's nothin better than singing along**

 **This is our Summer**

 **And this is our song**

 **This is our song**

 **This is our song**

 **This is our song**

 **C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya**

 **C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya**

 **C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya**

 **C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya**

 **This is our song**

 **That's all that matters cause,**

 **We all belong right here together**

 **There's nothin' better**

 **Than singing along**

 **This is our summer**

 **This is our song**

 **This is our song**

 **This is our song**

 **This is our song**

When everybody stopped singing, they all saw Shiro crying, Lance, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk rushed over, to reassure him, that's when they noticed the smile he had, Keith smiled back and pulled Shiro into a hug, "Thanks Keith, I don't know what I would do without my little bro..." Shiro said between sobs, everybody froze before backing away, eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" The all screamed.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is shorter than normal this time, I just had so many ideas that didn't fit into what I was going for with this chapter, so I had to scrap them...**

 **Not to mention I'm still recovering from Season 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took a while, I was going through a writers block, not to mention school is back... well, shall we get on with this story then?**

* * *

"I still can't believe you're Shiro's brother!" Lance cried out, Keith had done the same thing he had done for the months prior, which was simply sigh, and say "This is why I didn't want anybody to know..."

Lance laughed at that, gasping as a thought suddenly entered his head. "Keith," He began, turning to the ravenette in front of him, "We should record a Halloween Special video for your fans!" he raised his arms in the air, Keith simply sat there stunned, "I um... I don't know any Halloween songs though..." at this Lance paused mid air, literally, he was only touching the ground by his tips of his right foot's toes.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked, his gaze meeting Keith's.

"No, I haven't even ever watched any Halloween movies...?" Keith stated, although sounding more like a question, at this statement, Lance pulled out his phone.

* * *

 _ **Form Snaketron!**_

 _ **Member: 3**_

 _ **Pigeon - Online**_

 _ **Sunshine Boy - Online**_

 _ **Master of Puns - Online**_

* * *

 **_Master of Puns: EMERGENCY! S.O.S!_**

 ** _Pigeon: What is it?_**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: Lance, did you nearly burn down the kitchen again?_**

 ** _Master of Puns: NO! God, it was one time!_**

 ** _Pigeon: What about when you nearly caught your setup on fire?_**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: Or when you nearly got literally blown up... by a cup?_**

 ** _Master of Puns: ..._**

 ** _Master of Puns: I see your points now..._**

 ** _Master of Puns: But that's not it, Keith has never seen a single Halloween movie in his life!_**

 ** _Pigeon: WTQ?!_**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: ?_**

 ** _Master of Puns: ?_**

 ** _Pigeon: (W)hat (T)he (Q)uiznak?!_**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: Okay, good to know._**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: But seriously, Keith has never seen a single one?_**

 ** _Master of Puns: Not. even. one._**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: I WILL BRING OVER MY COPY OF HOCUS POCUS RIGHT NOW_**

 ** _Pigeon: I'll bring all four Halloween Town movies, and the Halloween, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Friday the 13th movies!_**

 ** _Master of Puns: Don't forget Alien Vs. Predator and Scream!_**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: GUYS YOU KNOW I CAN'T WATCH THOSE WITHOUT HAVING NIGHTMARES_**

 ** _Master of Puns: He's not lying, after watching Halloween, he refused to keep his door unlocked on Halloween night._**

 ** _Pigeon: You do know that wouldn't stop Micheal Myers right?_**

 ** _Sunshine Boy: YES!_**

* * *

Lance chuckled at his phone, Keith tried to look over Lance's shoulder, only to meet his gaze, "nope, no,no,no, no no no no, you're not ruining your surprise!" Lance cries, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Seriously, Lance?" Keith asks, annoyance clear in his tone. "Yup, I now have an entire day or two planned out for us now!" Lance cheers, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

"You think they're in there Hunk?" Pidge asks, approaching their studio, ever since the party, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk had been spending more time at home, "I dunno Pidge, maybe we should come back later..." Hunk sighed as Pidge pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"Pidge, come on!" Hunk cries as he sees all the lights in the studio off.

"Come on Hunk, we know where the lights are." Pidge says, making her way through the darkness.

"Pidge, come on, the might have left already!" Hunk whined, following Pidge into the dark room. "Hunk, no need to wory!" Pidge says, flipping and turning on the light switch. when she turned around, she instantly snickered and pulled out her phone, snapping a few pictures; Lance and Keith, holding each other close, both looking like they'd been crying.

"Awwww!" Hunk whispered, pulling out his phone to take a picture to show Shay and Shiro, "Okay Pidge, we had our fun, let's sit the movies down and go home." Hunk said, sitting down the movie and snacks he had brought. "Yeah, yeah." Pidge mumbled, sitting down the large stack of movies down, turning the lights back off, and leaving the building, but not before Hunk placed a spare blanket over them.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry this was still so short, I thought I was over the writer's block, but I guess not, but, I promise to have the next chapter done by Halloween, and uploaded on Halloween night, (Which I feel like going as two different forms of Keith, his BoM suit, and his casual wear.) So, no need to worry, so, hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's get this special on the road!**

* * *

 **Songs in this chapter:**

 **Come Little Children - Hocus Pocus**

 **Spell on You - Hocus Pocus**

 **Nothing Gonna Stop me now - Girl Vs. Monster**

 **Fearless - Girl Vs. Monster**

* * *

When Lance woke up, he felt warmer than usual, he wrote this off as he blanket he was under and held on tighter to his pillow... that was moving... Lance's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, looking around, until his eyes landed on Keith: bangs in his eyes and mouth slightly parted, features relaxed. If there was any words to describe the boy in that moment; It was adorable.

Lance couldn't help but let out a small "awww" as he slowly moved his hand forward and brushed Keith's hair out of the way. Once that was done, Lance slowly got up, as to not disturb the sleeping Keith.

He made his way to the kitchen where Pidge and Hunk's stacks of movies sat; As well as kernels, and a thermos of Hot Chocolate. Lance quietly chuckled and set to making the popcorn, quietly singing to himself, unaware of Keith, slowly swaying in the doorway, still half asleep.

 **"Come, little children.** **I'll take thee away.** **Into a land.** **Of enchantment.** **Come, little children.** **The time's come to play.** **Here in my garden.** **Of shadows.** **Follow, sweet children.** **I'll show thee the way.** **Through all the pain and.** **The sorrows.** **Weep not, poor children.** **For life is this way.** **Murdering beauty and.** **Passions.** **Hush now, dear children.** **It must be this way.** **Too weary of life and.** **Deceptions.** **Rest now, my children.** **For soon we'll away.** **Into the calm and.** **The quiet.** **Come, little children.** **I'll take thee away.** **Into a land.** **Of enchantment.** **Come, little children.** **The time's come to play.** **Here in my garden.** **Of shadows"**

"That was good, Lance." Keith mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. This causes Lance to jump a foot in the air, "Keith, when did you get there?" Lance asked, still calming down from the scare he had just experienced. "About the entire song." Keith replied, sitting down on the seat positioned in front of the counter.

Keith looked up, still blinking away sleep. "Really Lance, it was good, why don't you have a music channel as well?" Keith asked, genuinely curious, Lance simply looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them mildly interesting. "I um- I don't think I sound good..." Lance mumbled, hoping Keith didn't hear, unlucky for him, Keith had, he startled again when he looked up and saw Keith standing directly in front of him. "Lance, that is a load of bull, your voice is amazing, how do you not think you sound good? you could win a singing competition with how well you sound!" Keith yells, pulling on Lance's sleeve. Lance simply stood there in shock, never before had he received so much praise about his singing voice, sure he had gotten it from his mama all the time, but mom's usually say their child is good at something even when they're not.

"Keith I-" Lance started, cutting himself off as the popcorn began popping, Lance knew this meant that it would be done soon. "Nevermind, how about we just get this movie marathon started, yeah?" he asks, grinning widely as Keith nods. "Alright!" He yells, grabbing the popcorn when it's ready, Keith taking the stack of movies.

* * *

It was now nighttime when they finished the last movie of the day, wanting to finish the rest tomorrow. "So Keith, how'd you like them?" Lance asks, turning to Keith to notice he had fallen asleep, Lance chuckled and got up, picking Keith up bridal style and carried the boy to his room.

* * *

When Keith woke up, he noticed he was in his room, he sat up confused, last thing he remembered was watching 'Return to Halloween Town' just then his eyes widened, _'I must have fallen asleep'_ he thought, face palming, when the door opens Keith glances up, spotting Lance coming close with a plate of eggs. "Hey, you hungry?" He asks, offering the plate to Keith, he accepts it, looking down at it in joy, scrambled eggs with bacon and a biscuit, the same thing Shiro always makes him for breakfast. "How did-?" Keith began. "Oh, yeah, Shiro told me, I um... wanted to surprise you? if that makes sense?" Lance said, noticing the clear confusion on Keith's face. "You just- You've seemed down lately, and I wanted to cheer you up." Lance admitted, looking over to the wall.

Keith looks to Lance and gives a small smile. "Well... thank you, it's just... Adam was like a second brother to me, with him gone I only have Shiro and even then he can't help any issues that come up because I don't want to be a burden on him and give him more than he can handle." Keith says, taking a bite of the eggs, he looks up at Lance expecting to see pity, but instead he receives a look of concern. "Keith, why would you be a burden?" Lance asks, genuinely concerned.

"Because I'm not really his brother! My dad died when I was a kid and have no idea where my mom went!" Keith yelled, this causes Lance to take a step back before quickly sitting next to Keith and pulling the boy into a hug, "You're not a burden, Keith, you will never be one. I don't know where you got that idea from or why, but I promise and swear to you that you will never be a burden, not to me, or to Shiro, or even Allura or the others, as Allura said when you tried to leave us, we're a makeshift family, we look after each other." Keith chuckled, sitting the plate down on the small dresser and wrapped his arms around Lance. "I don't know how... but you are able to get over my walls." Keith says, Lance chuckles and pulls away to look Keith in the eyes. "Because I am irresistible, Keith!" he shouts playfully, resulting in Keith simply removing an arm from the hug and hitting Lance with his pillow.

* * *

 _Recording Room_

* * *

"So, I was thinking we do three songs." Lance suggests, hooking up the guitar he picked up and strapping it around his shoulder. "Yeah, what songs?" Keith asks, turning his gaze to the Cuban boy, Lance noticed this and grinned. "Well, I was thinking we start with Spell on you, from Hocus Pocus, and then two of the many great songs from Girl Vs. Monster." Lance explains, strumming the guitar and adjusting as he sees fit, Keith nods, "Alright then, lets go with that." He says, walking over to the keyboard, beginning to play.

 **"I put a spell on you. And now, you're mine. You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lyyyyyin'. It's been 300 years. Right down to the day, and now the witch is back and there's hell to pay. I put a spell on you. And now you're miiiiiine! Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred, what's yours? I put a spell on you and now you're gone. (Lance: gone, gone, gone, so long!) My whammy fell on you and it was strong (Lance: so strong, so strong, so strong) Your wretched little lives. Have all been cursed, cause of all the witches working. I'm the worst! I put a spell on you, and now you're mine!"**

At this point Pidge, who had never really left the building, only pretended to, silently walked in and joined up with Lance.

 **"[Lance & Pidge: Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!]**

 **If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious. Ask my sisters! "Ooh, she's vicious!"**

 **I put a spell on you...**

 **I put a spell on you.**

 **Sisters!**

 **Lance, Keith, and Pidge: Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi. Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi. In comma coriyama. In comma coriyama. Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! Bye bye!"**

When the three finished singing, they all left the room to take a small break, Lance, who was surprised by the sudden appearance of Pidge, took this as a chance to ask. "How- When- Where did you come from?!" Pidge looked up at Lance and shrugged. "The vents. Turns out, I'm actually small enough to fit in them." She replied, taking a sip of her water. Keith simply looked at Lance and shrugged. "So, Pidge, what made you join us in the song?" Keith asks, mildly curious as to her reasoning. "I may not look it, but I am a fan of Hocus Pocus." She states bluntly, "I also heard you were going to sing a couple of songs from Girl Vs. Monster, I think they should be Fearless and Nothing Gonna Stop me now... And I think Lance should sing them." Pidge says, sending a small smirk to Lance, who had turned bright red. "Me? I- no, nope, no way am I going to sing, I'm fine with back-up vocals and that's it." Lance argues.

Pidge looks over to him unconvinced. "Lance, I take it from somebody who knows you, that you would jump at the chance to sing." She deadpans, raising an unamused brow, Lance takes a step back and thinks for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Fine, I'll sing as long as you play with us!" Lance says to Pidge with a glare. She simply shrugs and motions for them to follow her back into the recording room. "Wait!" Lance screams, causing both Pidge and Keith to turn back to look at him. "My song, my outfits, follow me." Lance says, already marching to his room.

When the three finally managed to get into the Recording Room, Lance had dressed Pidge up as a Dwarf, Keith as a Princess who is really a Prince, and himself as a thief. ("Cool ninja assassin!" Lance insisted) "alright, Keith, you're on keyboard, Pidge, drums." Lance orders, grabbing the guitar and walking up to the mic, taking a deep breath as they began playing.

 **"Hey, look out world cause here I come.** **I'm burning brighter than the sun, you put up walls, but I can break 'em, break 'em. Fear is not a roadblock in my way. Don't care what the haters say. They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken. And if you think I'm gonna quit, go and cross it off your list. I just wanna scream out loud! Nothing gonna stop me now! I'm never coming off this cloud. So move over, move over, move over. You don't wanna mess with me, I know who I'm meant to be. Never gonna slow me down, nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Nothing's gonna stop me now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Nothing's gonna stop me now. I'm movin' faster than you think. You might miss me if you blink. Everyday I'm getting stronger, stronger. But I was born to break the rules. So that's just what I'm gonna do. I just wanna scream out loud! Nothing's gonna stop me now! I'm never coming off this cloud! so move over, move over, move over. You don't wanna mess with me! I know who I'm meant to be! Never gonna slow me down. Nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me, now! And if you think I'm gonna quit. Just go and cross it off your list! Hey, look out world cause here I come. I'm burning brighter than the sun... I just wanna scream out loud! Nothing's gonna stop me now! I'm never coming off this cloud! So move over, move over, move over. You don't wanna mess with me! I know who I'm meant to be! Never gonna slow me down. Nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Nothing's gonna stop me now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Nothing's gonna stop me now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Nothing's gonna stop me now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Nothing's gonna stop me now."**

As the music died down, Keith began clapping, startling Lance and causing him to blush. "Alright, why don't we take five, and come back for the final song?" Keith asks, nodding himself once he sees Lance and Pidge both nodding.

When the break was over, which consisted of Lance scolding Pidge for removing her make-up, the three of them returned to the room and began playing the final song, starting with only Lance singing and Keith joining on the next line.

 **"I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead. Got you running scared, I'm fearless. I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down. Don't you come around, I'm fearless. I'm fearless. Woah, woah. I'm fearless. I've got the upper hand now, and you're losing ground. You never had to fight back, never lost a round. You see the gloves are coming off, tell me when you've had enough. Yeah. Ready for a showdown, and we're face to face. I think I'll rearrange it, put you in your place. You don't get the best of me, check it, you're afraid of me. I'm stuck in your head. I'm back, back from the dead. Got you running scared, I'm fearless. I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down. Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless, I'm fearless. You used to make my pound, just the thought of you. But now you're in the background, what you gonna do? Sound off if you hear this, we're feeling fearless, we're feeling fearless. I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead. Got you running scared, I'm fearless. I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down. Don't you come around, I'm fearless. I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead. Got you running scared, I'm fearless. I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down. Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless.**

After they finished playing, Pidge edited the video and saved it to prepare to upload for Halloween, which was only a few days away. Unlucky for Keith, Team Voltron had all agreed to let Lance design and make their costumes, and that included Keith.

* * *

The next morning the group decided t all meet up at the studio and show off their costumes, Keith, Lance, and Pidge showed off together since they have already seen each others costumes. "Wow..." Allura muttered as she saw their costumes. She turned to the group. "This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" She exclaimed. That night the team had went to a Halloween party, won first place in the group costume contest, and won the grand prize of six buckets full of candy, one for all of them, as well as a trip to the islands of Hawaii during the summer. needless to say, this had been the best Halloween Keith has had thus far.


End file.
